Ashley had to read papers 44 through 70 for homework last week. If Ashley read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 44 through 70, we can subtract 43 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 27. We see that Ashley read 27 papers. Notice that she read 27 and not 26 papers.